


We will go home across the mountains

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Battle of Amon Hen, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Elvish wedding ceremony, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Horses, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Poisoning, Telling Stories, Torture, True Love's Kiss, Worry, self doubt, the battle of Pelennor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Merry and Pippin are captured by the Uruk Hai at Amon Hen and taken to Isenguard where they are imprisoned in the dark tower. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli know that their journey no longer lies with Frodo and Sam so they track down the Uruk Hai as they pass through Fangorn forest they are re-united with an old friend and together they travel to Isenguard to rescue Merry and Pippin but when they arrive they find the dwarves of Erebore fighting to cleanse Isenguard Aragorn and the others help them fight the Uruk Hai Fili and Kili enter the tower and find Merry and Pippin in a terrible state when Aragorn see's how bad they both are he wants to heal them in a hope they'll forgive him for not being there to save them but Fili and Kili are adamant their physician would be able to heal them fully. Whilst their in Erebore they are re-united with an old friend and learn why Bilbo disappeared for so long.





	1. So you can keep on doubting yourself

Merry looked at Frodo and knew what he and Pippin needed to do they had to lead the enemy away from Frodo he turned to Pippin and said 'Pippin we need to lead the Uruk Hai away from here it'll give Frodo time to get to the beach' Pippin said 'Come on then let's do this' Merry quickly hugged his brother and then turned to Frodo and said 'Run Frodo go now. Hey you hey over here this way' Merry and Pippin ran off through the woods with the Uruk Hai following closely behind Frodo carried on down to the beach knowing that he might never see his cousins again. Merry and Pippin eventually came to a dead end they were trapped and unable to defend themselves it was at the moment when they saw their lives flash before their eyes that they heard the horn of Gondor sound throughout the woods and then Boromir came to their rescue but more and more Uruk Hai kept on coming Boromir was so focused on protecting Merry and Pippin that he didn't notice the Uruk Hai chief stood on the hillside silently he loaded a thick black arrow into his bow and sent it flying through the air and Pippin and Merry could only watch in shock as the black arrow struck Boromir in the chest but like a true fighter he carried on fighting until two more black arrows struck him the abdomen Merry and Pippin grabbed their swords and charged towards the Uruk Hai but they never stood a chance and Boromir could only watch as the hobbits were carried off into the distance.

Boromir looked up as the Uruk Hai chief stepped in front of him ready to put a arrow firmly between his eyes until out of nowhere Aragorn appeared and killed the Uruk Hai chief Aragorn quickly moved over to Boromir's body Boromir said 'They took Merry and Pippin I tried to stop them but I failed' Aragorn said 'No you haven't Boromir you fought bravely' Boromir said 'Take my arm braces and promise me you will not let Minas Tirith fall' Aragorn said 'I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall that I can promise you' Legolas ran into the clearing followed closely by Gimli they were completely unaware of the events that had taken place Boromir said 'The elf he has feelings for you I know you've tried to deny them but you can't not anymore. He's worth more than any treasure don't let him slip through your fingers' Aragorn said 'I won't now be at peace son of Gondor'.

 

Aragorn laid Boromir's body in one of the row boats and set it adrift Legolas said 'Did he give you his arm braces' Aragorn said 'I promised him I would not let the white city fall but first we have something more important to take care of we shall not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death not whilst we have strength left so let's leave all that can be spared behind we travel light let's hunt Orc'. Legolas and Gimli followed Aragorn through the ruins of Amon Hen eventually they came out of the woods and great plains Aragorn said 'Legolas what do your elf eyes see' Legolas said 'The Uruk Hai turn north east they're taking the hobbits to Isenguard' Aragorn said 'Let's pick up the pace then'. Meanwhile travelling through Fangorn Forest were the dwarves of Erebore they'd been on visits to the villages they trade with it had been a hard year for them a lot of their soldiers had been taken by the dark forces and imprisoned in the pits of Isenguard as they came out of the forest they spotted a group of what they assumed were Orcs marching towards the gates of Isenguard Thorin said 'They've got prisoners with them' Kili said 'It looks like two hobbits' Dwalin said 'But what would two hobbits be doing out here' Thorin said 'I don't know but we cannot allow this torture to go on for much longer let's rest for a while and plan our attack'.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had tracked the Uruk Hai across the plains of Rohan Legolas said 'The tracks lead into Fangorn forest' Gimli said 'Isenguard must be on the other side' Legolas said 'Someone's approaching I can sense it' Aragorn said 'Who is it Legolas' Legolas said 'The white wizard approaches' the three hunters turned around quickly expecting to come face to face with Saruman but instead they were met by a blinding white light and a familiar voice which said 'You are tracking the Uruk Hai which have taken two young hobbits they did pass through the forest' Aragorn said 'Who are you show yourself' the figure stepped forwards out of the light Aragorn said 'Gandalf but you fell' Gandalf said 'yes I did fall darkness took me and I strayed out of thought of time but it was not the end I felt life in me again I've been sent back until my task is done I am Gandalf the white and I've come back to you now at the turn of the tide' Aragorn said 'We feel it's our duty to rescue Merry and Pippin we cannot leave them to a fate worse than death' Gandalf said 'I agree with you Aragorn but you three are all tired and need rest we shall camp here tonight and approach Isenguard tomorrow'.

 

Once they'd found somewhere to camp Aragorn tended to the horses that Gandalf had provided them with Legolas walked over and said 'I know you've been Melancholy I don't pretend to know why I wish you'd open your heart to me Aragorn' Aragorn said 'I just don't know if I can save Merry and Pippin not being able to save Boromir has really knocked my ability to save anyone' Gandalf said 'Aragorn you are isildur's heir you have the strength of your father so you can keep on doubting yourself or you can put aside the ranger and become who you were born to be because Merry and Pippin depend on you' Legolas said 'And you won't be doing it alone' Gandalf turned and walked away leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone Legolas said 'Do you remember when we first met' Aragorn looked up at Legolas and said 'I thought I'd strayed into a dream' Legolas said 'Long years have passed you did not carry the cares you carry now do you remember what I told you' Aragorn gently stroked Leoglas's soft skin and said 'You said you'd bind yourself to me forsaking immortal life of your people' Legolas said 'And to that I hold I would rather share one life time with you than face all the ages of this world alone' Aragorn opened his hand up and saw the evanstar necklace that Legolas wore in his hand Legolas said 'I choose a mortal life' Aragorn said 'No you cannot give me this' Legolas said 'But it is mine to give to whom I will like my heart' Aragorn took a deep breath and pulled Legolas forwards into a passionate kiss Legolas deepened the kiss Gandalf stood talking to Gimli Gandalf said 'About time don't you think' Gimli said 'I guess that's the something old Aragorn needed'.

 

Merry slowly started to come round when he continued to hear the persistent dripping sound his eyes slowly adjusted to the dull light he looked around the room and then everything came back to him when he caught sight of his brother chained to the wall opposite him Merry said 'Pippin can you hear me' Pippin coughed and looked up at Merry Pippin said 'Merry where are we what is this place' Merry said 'I think we're in the dungeons of Isenguard' Pippin said 'But why are we here what do they want with us' Merry said 'I think they believe we have the ring that's why they ambushed us at Amon Hen' Pippin said 'And they killed Boromir I can still see his face every time I shut my eyes I see his face as the arrows embedded themselves in his body' Merry said 'Pippin I know it's hard but I need you to be brave don't let them see you cry' Pippin said 'Do you think Aragorn and the others will come for us' an ear piercing scream came from the other cells Merry said 'I hope so Pippin I really hope so' Merry and Pippin both turned to look the heavy iron door as they heard it being unlocked Saruman entered the dungeon followed by a man dressed completely in black Saruman said 'Where are the other Halflings I was informed there were four of them' Grima said 'My lord these were the only two the Uruk Hai captured at Amon Hen but they might be able to tell us where the other two are' Pippin said 'You'll be wasting your time I won't tell you anything and neither will my brother' Grima walked over to Pippin and smacked him hard across the face Merry said 'Please leave him alone we don't know where our friends have gone you have to believe us' Saruman said 'Grima bring the young one maybe when you see your brother in pain you'll tell us what we want to know' Merry watched as Pippin was dragged out of the dungeon Merry said 'I won't change my mind I will tell you nothing'. 

Pippin was thrown to the cold stone floor in front of Saruman's throne Pippin said 'Do whatever you want to me I'm not afraid of you' Saruman walked over to Pippin and touched Pippin's heart with his sharp long fingernails Pippin screamed in pain as Saruman's fingernails cut into his chest eventually the pain stopped or so Pippin thought Saruman eyes flashed gold and Pippin was thrown against the hard walls of the tower Pippin cried out in pain when he fell to the floor hoping and praying that the pain would soon end but it only got worse his back was left bleeding and sore after Grima had flogged him Saruman said 'Let's not kill him yet take him back to his brother' Grima grabbed Pippin by the hair and dragged him back down to the dungeons Merry stood up when he heard the door being unlocked he tried to be brave but nothing prepared him for the state his brother was in it was clear to Merry that Pippin had taken rather a beating Merry was thankful that his chains were long enough for him to reach his brother he reached out and touched Pippin very gently on the arm but Pippin was in so much pain that even the slightest touch hurt.

 

Merry had lost all track of time but he was certain it was early in the morning when Pippin started to come round Merry said 'Hey Pip how do you feel' Pippin said 'Sore and cold do you still think Aragorn and the others will come for us' Merry said 'Of course don't you' Pippin said 'If they couldn't save us at Amon Hen what makes you think they'll be able to save us from this grim fate face it Merry their not coming we're going to die here' Merry was about to say something when the dungeon door swung open and Grima walked in and dragged Merry from the dungeons up to the top of the tower. Grima pushed Merry into Saruman's room and chained him to the wall Saruman said 'Your brother was indeed fun to torture but I have a feeling you'll be even more fun' Merry said 'Your sick you know that don't you' Saruman gave Grima the signal and Grima began carving cruel words onto Merry's pure skin once the words were finished Grima carved some symbols onto Merry's chest Grima said 'Do you know what this one means here Halfling' Merry shook his head Grima said 'It mean's worthless and this one is my personal favourite this one mean's weak because that is what you are and that is what you will always be'. Meanwhile outside the gates of Isenguard the dwarves of Erebore stood ready to attack Nori approached the gates unseen and planted some very powerful black powder bombs lighting them with his metal spike he sprinted back to the company and watched as the bombs exploded taking down the gates Thorin said 'stick together and kill everything that stands between us and the tower' the dwarves charged into Isenguard.

Grima looked over the balcony and said 'My lord Saruman Isenguard is under attack by none other than some filthy dwarves' Saruman said 'well let's go and destroy them' Grima said 'But what about the prisoner my lord' Saruman said 'Don't worry about him he won't be going anywhere' with a quick flash of his eyes Merry was concealed behind a glass screen which meant Merry could see anyone who entered but they couldn't see him it also meant that he would struggle to breathe and eventually die. Nori and Bofur were the first to reach the tower and quickly took down the two Orcs that were standing guard they entered the tower and dealt with the two Orcs inside soon they were joined by Kili and Fili Nori said 'We'll scout the dungeons and search down there' Fili said 'We'll take the top of the tower'.

 

Nori and Bofur walked slowly through the dungeons checking every cell Nori walked into a cell whilst Bofur stood watch Nori said 'Two more dead in here both elves looks like they suffered greatly' Bofur said 'By the smell down here everyone should be dead' as Nori came out of the cell he heard the rattling of chains Bofur said 'Did you hear that someone's still alive' Nori walked up to the next cell door and looked through the keyhole he could definitely see something moving Nori kicked the door down and he and Bofur entered the cell Bofur said 'Look it's one of the hobbits the Uruk Hai had' Nori said 'Yeah your right but where's the other one'. Pippin had heard great stories from Gandalf about the dwarves of Erebore but his trust for anyone was wearing thin Bofur said 'It's alright laddie we're here to save you my Names Bofur and this is Nori my partner what's your name' Pippin said 'My names Pippin but how do I know I can trust you' Nori said 'We're friends of Bilbo's he didn't trust us when he first met us but now we're the best of friends and he's even married to our king' Pippin stood up and tried to walk but his legs were so weak and his right one was badly broken from the impact of the wall Bofur reached out and caught him and gently carried him in his arms.

Meanwhile Fili and Kili had reached the top of tower and had a fierce fight with two Uruk Hai guards and with one swift kick Kili kicked open the doors as they entered the room they both noticed it was empty Fili said 'This is so strange' Kili said 'I know why would Saruman post guards on an empty room' Fili was looking around the room when he noticed small specks of blood on the floor Fili said 'Kili look at this there's blood here on the floor and it looks like it disappears under something' Kili took one of his throwing knives and said 'Move out of the way I think we're not alone in this room' Kili threw the knife and the glass screen shattered into hundreds of pieces Kili said 'By Durin it's the hobbit he's barely breathing we need to get him out of here' Fili said 'You carry him I'll keep the Orcs off you'.

Fili and Kili made their way down from the top of the tower Fili kept his word and held the Orcs off his brother. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli entered Isenguard but instead of finding loads of Orcs to kill they found them all dead Gimli said 'Someone's killed all the Orcs how dare they' Gandalf said 'It looks like the company of Thorin Oakenshield' Aragorn looked closely and said 'They have Merry and Pippin their alive'. As Aragorn approached the dwarves they all drew their weapons Legolas drew his bow and notched an arrow in the string but then he heard an arrow being notched into a string behind him Kili said 'Loose that arrow and there's one here for you Legolas' Legolas turned around and said 'Kili it's good to see you again the last time I saw you well you were close to death' Aragorn said 'Wait you know each other' Legolas said 'I met Kili and his brother during the battle of the five armies Kili had been injured in the battle and was dyeing I saved his life' Aragorn said 'Thank you for rescuing our friends but we'll take them back to our camp' Nori said 'The dwarves of Erebore have the best healer in the five kingdoms' Aragorn said 'But I promised I would rescue them' Thorin said 'Look I know how hard it is when a promise is broken but the longer we stand around talking the less time Oin has of saving the hobbits' Gimli said 'What Thorin says is right Aragorn Merry and Pippin don't have long and a stay in Erebore could do them the world of good' Aragorn said 'Just look after them and tell them I'm sorry'.  

 

After a long days ride the dwarves finally made it back to Erebore and Oin spent the entire night healing Merry and Pippin. Thorin walked into his chambers where he found Bilbo sat beside the fire reading Bilbo looked up and said 'Welcome back Thorin I've missed you so much' Thorin said 'Come here I would like to kiss you my love' Thorin smiled as Bilbo stood up revealing his slightly swollen stomach Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist and kissed him passionately on the lips Thorin said 'I have missed you so much how's our son doing' Bilbo said 'Our daughter is doing very well Thorin. So what took you so long I was expecting you back yesterday' Thorin said 'We've cleansed Isenguard our people no longer have to live in fear of it's evil we also rescued two young hobbits from the tower' Bilbo left the room and walked quickly down to the healing rooms he walked in and laid in separate beds were Merry and Pippin Bilbo said 'What happened to them' Thorin said 'They were bought to Isenguard by Saruman's Uruk Hai army they are both lucky to be alive' Oin said 'They should wake up soon Bilbo try not to worry' Thorin said 'Come and get some sleep my love' Bilbo said 'No I'll stay with them tonight they won't know where they are otherwise'.  

It was round about Midnight when Merry and Pippin started to come round Merry said 'Where are we is this heaven' Bilbo said 'Hello Merry it's good to see you again' Merry sat up and said 'Bilbo is it really you we all thought you were dead is this where you've been the whole time' Bilbo said 'I've been all over the place but this is home for me now' Pippin said 'So what is this place' Bilbo said 'Welcome to Erebore kingdom of Thorin Oakenshield' Pippin said 'The lonely mountain'  

   


	2. You suffer we see it day by day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry and Pippin are slowly making a recovery but it does not go without it's fair share of arguments from the brothers Pippin is struggling with the thought that he may never walk again due to amount of damage done to his right leg but the dwarves are determined to help him get the strength back into his right leg meanwhile Merry is suffering from nightmares every time he goes to sleep he see's Boromir's death he soon decides he's suffered long enough and he goes to find someone to talk to Fili and Kili are down on the training fields and they offer Merry and friendly ear and shoulder to cry on and they share with him the story of Bilbo's incredible journey across Middle earth to take back the mountain from a dragon and how he won the heart of their uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mainly be about Merry and Pippin's recovery in Erebore I promise the third chapter will be about Legolas and Aragorn.

(Flashback)

Boromir blew his battle horn and hundreds of Uruk Hai came running from all directions he turned to Merry and Pippin and said 'Run go now I'm right behind you' Merry and Pippin ran further into the woods but More Uruk Hai were coming Merry thought they were winning this fight but then he heard the whistling of an arrow he turned around and saw a thick black arrow sticking out of Boromir's chest. (End of Flashback)

Merry woke up shaking and sweating he looked across the room and saw Pippin fast asleep with his right leg in a sling Merry climbed out of bed and walked out onto the balcony he'd been having the same nightmare since his first night in Erebore he'd hardly gotten any sleep Pippin looked over towards the balcony and said 'Go back to bed Merry your tired you need to sleep' Merry said 'How can I when all I can see is Boromir dyeing in front of us do you still not think about it' Pippin said 'What's there to think about he died failing to protect us Men are weak' Merry said 'Boromir wasn't weak he died defending us he was a brave man' Pippin said 'Yeah you keep telling yourself that but don't expect me to believe it'. That morning Pippin went for his check up on his right leg Pippin lay on the bed as Oin removed the bandages Pippin said 'So how's it looking will I be able to start putting some weight on it' Oin said 'Pippin your leg is very badly damaged I know this might be a shock but your looking at the possibility that you might never walk again' Pippin looked up at the ceiling and burst into tears Oin excused himself from the room and walked outside where Nori and Bofur were stood talking Bofur said 'Oin is everything alright' Oin said 'Not really no I've just had to tell Pippin that he might never walk again his right leg is just to badly damaged' Nori said 'Is it because of the cuts and burns or is it simply because it's not strong enough' Oin said 'The cuts and burns will leave scaring for life but it's a case of it not being strong enough' Bofur said 'If we helped him with simple exercises and getting it stronger would that increase his chances' Oin said 'Almost definitely that would help'.

 

Merry was fed up of being in his room all day so he decided to explore he made his way through the long corridors and down towards the forges the furnaces were giving off a great amount of heat Ori walked over and said 'Good morning master hobbit my name is Ori' Merry said 'Good morning Ori I'm Merry I'm just exploring the mountain this place is amazing so is this where all the armour is made' Ori said 'It's not just armour we craft we make swords and axes and anything that can be made from precious gems' Merry said 'It's amazing I can see why Bilbo loves this place it's truly magical' Ori said 'Well we couldn't imagine him not being here he's made Thorin smile ever since he became pregnant with his child. How's your brother doing' Merry said 'His leg's causing him pain he spends most of his day in bed' Ori said 'I heard my brother talking to Bofur apparently your brother's leg is so badly damaged it's possible that he might never walk again'. Merry turned on his heels and ran back up the stairs to his bedroom he shared with Pippin he pushed the door open and saw Nori helping his brother with some strengthening exercises Merry said 'When were you planning on telling me that you might never walk again' Pippin said 'I was going to but it's not as if you'd have cared all you care about is the death of a weak man' Merry said 'How many times do I have to tell you Boromir died a hero's death he was not weak' Nori said 'Merry this isn't helping your brother he's trying to concentrate why don't you come back later' Merry said 'Don't worry I'm going'.

It was late when Merry returned to his shared bedroom Pippin was fast asleep his leg was wrapped in fresh bandages Merry climbed into bed and blew out the candle hoping that tonight he would sleep better but he was wrong his nightmare's got worse and it sent his heart racing unable to get any sleep he sat up in bed and carried on reading a book he'd borrowed from the library through the window he could see the moon shining brightly in the sky and he couldn't help but wonder where Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were he also hoped that they were okay. Meanwhile Bilbo and Thorin were sat in bed reading Thorin said 'Your friends seem to be settling in well' Bilbo said 'Yes I think their happy to be here I am however worried about Merry he looks so tired recently I've tried talking to him but I got no answers' Thorin said 'I'm guessing the news that his brother might never walk again has come as abit of shock to him but maybe something else is bothering him' Bilbo said 'I wish we didn't have this meeting with the builders in Laketown tomorrow what if Merry needs me here' Thorin said 'Well Kili and Fili will be here he get's on well with them' Bilbo said 'Yeah perhaps your right' Thorin said 'Right let's get some sleep I love you Bilbo'.

 

The next morning Merry woke to find that Pippin had gone to see Nori and Bofur he felt so alone it was as if nobody cared about him he decided that some fresh air might do him good so he made his way outside during which he passed the armoury he walked into the large room which was filled with racks of weapons and bows and axes Merry noticed some small throwing axes he picked up several and made his way out to the target range on his way down the hill he noticed Fili and Kili practicing their sword fighting techniques Merry stood in front of one of the targets and threw the first axe at the target this made him feel better Kili looked up from sharpening his sword and said 'Is he alright do you think Fili' Fili said 'I don't know why don't we go and see'. Merry looked up as Fili and Kili approached him Fili said 'Come and sit with us Merry. Let me see the axes' Kili said 'Your hands are all messed up because your axe is blunt if you'd kept hitting the target like that you would have broken your wrist' Merry said 'I never thought that thank you both of you' Fili said 'Merry me and Kili know why you seek solitude you suffer we see it day by day just be sure you don't suffer needlessly' Merry said 'I've been suffering from nightmares every time I close my eyes all I can see is the battle at Amon Hen when Boromir died defending me and my brother' Kili said 'It's hard Merry when someone you know dies have you tried talking to your brother about it' Merry said 'I've tried but he doesn't care he keeps on saying that Boromir was weak because he couldn't stop the Uruk Hai from taking us' Fili said 'Anyone who takes on a huge army of Uruk Hai is strong and I'm sure he died a hero's death'

Merry said 'I was wandering through the gallery last night and I came across a mural it looked as if it told a story but I wasn't sure what it was about I was hoping you could tell me' Kili said 'Of course we can tell you it's the story about one very special hobbit like yourself his name was Bilbo before he met us Bilbo had never stepped foot outside the shire but one night Gandalf turned up and offered him a chance to see the rest of Middle earth when the journey started Bilbo wasn't keen on us and we thought he was an interesting person we could all see how much he loved Thorin but Thorin didn't love him' Merry said 'Poor Bilbo so what happened then' Fili said 'After being chased by Orcs we arrived in Rivendell it's such a beautiful place and Bilbo learnt more about Thorin and the dragon sickness which Thorin's grandfather suffered from but that didn't put Bilbo off he still loved Thorin we left Rivendell and continued our journey but it took a turn for the worse we were captured by some goblins we escaped barely with our lives' Merry said 'So what made Thorin change his mind' Fili said 'Bilbo saved Thorin from being killed by Azog the defiler and once we were safe Thorin told Bilbo that he did love him he just didn't know it' Merry said 'Was there a battle here it's just I saw a massive shrine in the gallery' Kili said 'The battle of the five armies it was the worst experience of our lives so many good dwarves, men and Elves lost their lives that night we nearly lost our own'.

 

Fili said 'I was thinking Merry the best way to help you get over these nightmares is by going back to where it all happened' Merry said 'You want me to go back to Amon Hen' Kili said 'You wouldn't be going alone we'll come with you' Merry said 'Let's do it then'. Whilst Fili and Kili saddled the horses Merry packed his belongings Pippin walked into their room and said 'Where are you going' Merry said 'I'm going back to Amon Hen with Kili and Fili I want to visit the spot where Boromir died and say goodbye properly' Pippin said 'Why can't you let it go Merry what's in the past is done you need to just let it go' Merry said 'But that's the thing I cannot let it go every time I close my eyes all I can see is Boromir dyeing I don't want to keep on seeing that' Pippin said 'You'll be coming back though won't you' Merry said 'Possibly that is if I haven't found somewhere better to go'.

Thorin walked into the stables and said 'All set lads' Fili said 'Almost uncle yes we'll ride to Beorn's and camp there for the night we'll send Fawkes back to let you know that we've arrived there safely' Thorin said 'Good just be safe lads and Look after Merry Bilbo is very worried about him he's hoping this idea will work' Kili said 'So are we it's clear to us that Merry is suffering we just want to see a smile on his face for once' Thorin said 'I know you have to go soon but I've sent a message to Aragorn and his friends inviting them here to celebrate the anniversary of the battle of the five armies' Fili said 'We'll be back before you know it uncle'.

Thorin watched as Fili, Kili and Merry disappeared into the late afternoon sun

   


	3. I miss you I miss us Pippin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili, Kili and Merry arrive at Beorn's lodge the skin changer warns them that the danger of Uruk Hai still at Amon Hen. They soon realise these warnings to be true when they arrive at Amon hen and discover hundreds of elven bodies and helmets bearing the white hand of Saruman. Merry lays some flowers at the spot where he last saw Boromier but when he's shot in the leg with a poisoned arrow Kili and Fili face the task of getting him back to Erebore.
> 
> Meanwhile Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli are travelling across the westfold when they run into Fili, Kili and Merry they take shelter in the woods but with Orc patrols roaming the westfold at night they are escorted to the village of Edoras until Merry has healed and it's safe to travel back to Erebore. Aragorn can sense something is wrong with Merry and helps him overcome the problems with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update this story. Life is tough sometimes

Merry shifted in the saddle his back ached from spending two long days in the saddle the ride over the mountains had been slow and trechourus at times but eventually they'd made it over the border that separated Erebore from the rest of Middle earth once they'd cleared Laketown they came out onto the wide open plains Merry stopped his horse and said 'Well that was abit dangerous wasn't it' Fili took a sip from his water skin and said 'That was nothing you should see it when it's covered in snow and Ice we've lost hundreds of dwarves due to it' Merry said 'How far until we reach our overnight camp' Kili said 'Not far you look sore Master Merry' Merry looked down in embarrassment and said 'I'm not used to being on a horse for long periods of time' Kili said 'Don't be embarrassed about it after my first time on a horse I had to sit on pillow it was so humiliating', the rest of their travels was full of laughter.

The weary travellers soon caught sight of Beorn's house it still looked as beautiful as it had done the last time Kili and Fili were there Merry said 'This place is absolutely beautiful' Kili was about to answer Merry when a huge black bear came charging out of the woods a Merry's horse reared up but Merry managed to stay on Fili said 'Don't be afraid Merry that is Beorn our host he's a skin changer', Fili, Kili and Merry pulled up in Beorn's garden Beorn said 'I never thought I'd see you two again the last time I saw both of you, you were lying on deaths door' Fili said 'We have Gandalf to thank for healing us otherwise we probably would be dead', Beorn turned to Merry and said 'And who is your friend here' Kili said 'This is Merry he and his brother were prisoners at Isenguard they've been staying with us. We're taking him to visit a grave at Amon Hen' Beorn turned around and said 'Come inside I have something to tell you'.

 

Merry followed Fili and Kili into the Lodge he gazed in awe at the marvellous décor Kili said 'So what did you want to tell us' Beorn said 'You must take care around Amon Hen I've heard rumours of large armies of Uruk Hai setting up camps in those woods they still patrol the eastern shores at night' Fili said 'You forget myself and my brother killed Azog the Defiler', Beorn said 'You were lucky Saruman's Uruk Hai are stronger than any Gundabad Orc their armour is thicker', Kili said 'We'll steer clear of the eastern shore in that case' Fili yawned and said 'We should get some shut eye we've got a long ride ahead of us tomorrow'.  


End file.
